939's Treat
by The Chimeran Hybrid
Summary: A rookie guard meets a pack of 939's, but they seem to have other plans for him. Mhuman/Fscp-939.


I do not own any of the SCP things. I also know pretty much nothing about it, most of my knowledge of it comes from the stories 'SCP - Contact' created by CrazyBirdMan59 and 'SCP Containment Breach: Nightmares Unleashed' by Agent Archangel, both very good writers.

Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven't, reviews are also nice to.

Story is 18+ if you don't want to read the story and are just here for the lemon skip down to the bold letters.

Edit: Sorry to those who were hoping for an update, it's not. I am still alive though, beta reading for Vantage77 and Ghostnobody, and playing video games. Why are there so many comments on here? I stop looking on here for a few weeks and this story, out of all my other stories, gets the most comments, most favorites and most alerts out of all my other stories.

I ain't complaining though, they are entertaining to read.

Oh, and for those who follow Vantage77 and are wondering where his Awake and Alive stories went, they're gone, reduced to atoms, by FF. He's moved them over to AO3 under the same username.

* * *

I walked down the hall, looking for the room I was assigned to. I idly wondered how anyone could navigate this place, it was a freaking maze. As I turned down the hall I noticed an officer look at me then head towards me.

"You're late, get in there and get your gear on." I nodded and walked into the room, as I walked in a few guards looked over at me, some grimacing and some staring at me with pure hate in their eyes. I looked around, wondering where to go, the officer had told me to get my gear on but had neglected to tell me where it was.

"Hey, you're the new guy right?" I looked over at the one guard who seemed to not want to kill me.

"Come on." He directed me over to a locker that was left slightly open.

"This is your locker, everything you will need is in here, make sure to put everything on, and don't forget anything." With that the guard walked back over to his locker, leaving me to stare at my gear.

There was a P90, magazine already inside it, a kevlar vest with 5 magazines in it, steel plate inserts right next to it, gloves, a facemask, and a helmet with a visor. I grabbed the vest and put it on, tightening all the straps and making sure there was nothing hanging loose.

I stared at the facemask for a few seconds before looking over at everyone else, seeing they were putting on their facemasks. Just then a guard walked right next to me and reached into the locker, pulling out all the gear and placing it on the bench. He grabbed the mask and handed it to me.

"Put it on, you ain't gonna want a Class D spitting in your face." I took the mask from his hands and put it on. He then took the steel plates and shoved them into my vest, I groaned as the plates added about 30 pounds to my already heavy kit.

"Hey, if a Class D has a rifle the kevlar won't protect you from it, the plates will."

"What about an SCP?" The guard ignored my question, instead tightening the straps on my vest, tighter than I would have liked.

"Now I know you went through this in training but I will tell you again, in the event of a breach you only have two jobs, stop the breach and evacuate the personnel."

"What about the Class D?" The guard was about to respond before he was cut off.

"You shoot them." I looked over at one of the guards who had stared at me with pure hate when I first walked in.

"...What?"

"If a Class D gets in your way, you shoot them dead, don't let that be the only thing stopping you from shooting them though." I stared at the guard for a few seconds before looking over at the one who was helping me.

He sighed. "A Class D killed one of our squadmates a few days ago, a lot of the guys here knew him very well." I could take a guess as to why a lot of the people here were glaring at me.

"And I'm his replacement." The guard nodded. "Don't let your guard down whenever your around a D, they are not your friend and they won't hesitate to kill you if they get the chance." He then handed me the helmet and gloves.

I quickly put them on before grabbing my rifle and making my way back out the door. As I walked out I was greeted by the officer and four other soldiers.

"Okay the rookie's here lets go."

"Keep up rookie we won't wait for you."

We walked down several halls and doors before we stopped at a cell. The guards there visibly relaxed when they seen us, finally being relieved of their duty. I looked over at the sign and coughed when I seen the SCP.

"Wait sir we're taking a rookie to guard 682?" The guard next to the officer asked incredulously. I shared his sentiments but didn't voice them.

SCP-682 was probably one of the deadliest SCP's the Foundation had ever encountered, it was impossible to destroy, extremely difficult to contain, and didn't hesitate to kill anything it encountered.

"Wasn't my call." The officer shrugged and looked over at me.

"Okay rookie I want you over by that wall, you're just going the be glancing at that monitor every few minutes, if you see anything change or if the acid starts draining you tell me." The officer then ordered two guards to the control room and ordered everyone else to various posts.

(5 hours later)

I yawned as I lazily looked at the computer screen, no change from the last time I had looked at it. It wasn't even a minute before I felt like something was off and I decided to look at the computer again.

I gasped as I seen the acid begin to lower and I turned over to the officer, who was already heading towards me. He stared at the computer for a second before calling the two soldiers in the control room.

"What the hell is going on up there?" I looked at one of the guards by the door and seen him chambering a round and turning the safety off, I decided to chamber a round but kept the safety on.

"We don't know sir, it started draining on its own!" I flinched as I heard a creaking sound and looked over to see the doors slowly opening. The guard closest to the door looked in and looked back to the officer.

"The acid is gone!" The officer pressed down on his radio, calling up to the control room.

"Close the fucking door now!"

"We can't sir, we're being overridden!" The officer cursed before looking over at the guard at the door.

"Go manual, seal that door now! Don't let the SCP get out!" I flicked the safety off and stood by the door, waiting for the SCP to appear. I flinched as the radio exploded with reports of breaches throughout the facility.

"All stations be advised, SCP-682 has breached containment, we need support here now!" I looked at the doors, wondering why they weren't closing and I looked over at the guard by the door, seeing him put his entire body weight into the wheel.

"I need some help over here!" I ran over to the wheel and tried turning it, it wouldn't budge. I flinched as gunfire erupted right next to me.

"Close the door now!"

"We can't! It's jammed open!" I gasped as I seen a clawed hand fall down onto the floor, acid slightly dissolving the steel.

"Fall back, fall back!" I backed away from the SCP while the guard next to me tried to run past it towards the squad. I watched in horror as the SCP slammed him into the wall and tore him apart. I looked at my squad and seen them sealing the door we had come in from.

I staggered away from the SCP and ran down the halls, not even knowing where I was going but just trying to get away from the scene. I ran for about 10 minutes, and during that time I did not encounter a single thing, the place was deathly silent.

I turned down a hallway where almost all of the lights had been destroyed, leaving me with just barely enough light to see the blood and gore all over the walls. I cautiously raised my rifle and began walking forward, until I stepped on something and collapsed to the ground.

I had to resist the urge to vomit as I looked at the blood that was all over my uniform, I picked up my rifle and turned around to see what I had stepped on. I looked down and saw a helmet, or what was left of it anyway. The thing had been torn to shreds and the visor looked like it had been bitten through. I looked around and dropped the helmet when I seen the sign next to the door.

This was the cell for the 939s, and these must have been the guards for them. I froze as I listened for any sign of another thing here, my heart dropped as I was able to make out something breathing.

939's are pack based Keter predators with red skin and hands tipped with sharp claws. They have thin spines going up the length of their back, a long snout filled with sharp teeth and have no eyes. It vaguely resembles an alligator and won't hesitate to make a mess of someone.

"H-Hello?" I looked down at the hall where a female voice came from.

I almost responded to the voice before I remembered that this SCP is able to mimic other people, and it was most likely trying to figure out where I was. I slowly moved away from the area, taking careful steps in an effort to not draw attention to myself.

"Who's there? Show yourself." I panicked as I realized the voice was now closer, and as I stopped I heard a footstep. I waited for another one but nothing came, and I was left sitting in the open.

"Who are you?" I froze as I heard a new voice from behind me and I turned around to see a 939 poking its head out from a hallway. I looked back the way I came and seen another 939 slowly trotting towards me.

"Stay back!" I raised my rifle towards it and fired the entire magazine into it, the SCP didn't seem fazed at all by it. The SCP growled and began advancing towards me, faster now. I turned down the one hallway that didn't seem to have an SCP in it and ran as fast I could, I panicked as I heard a roar from behind me followed by footsteps.

I turned my rifle behind me and fired blindly, hearing bullets ricochet off the floor and walls. The blood on my boots was making me slip on the steel floor and as I rounded a corner I lost my footing and slammed into the wall, dropping my rifle as I fell to the ground.

I flipped over and seen the SCP round the corner and advance towards me. "No, please!" I raised my hands out in front of me in a desperate attempt to keep it away as I kicked myself away from it.

"Who are you?" It said this as it stalked closer towards me and my eyes widened as I realized I had backed myself up against a wall. I closed my eyes as it stood over me, its jaws an inch from my face with only the plastic visor protecting me. After a few seconds I reluctantly opened my eyes to see the SCP still standing right in front of me. It leaned in and shoved its snout into my neck, sniffing me.

I lifted my hands up to shove it away and the SCP put on one of its claws on my throat and growled, fogging up my visor. I coughed as it began putting more force into its grip, threatening to crush my throat and I dropped my hands back down to my sides. It huffed and I felt one of its fingers move over to the strap on my helmet, cutting it in half.

I grew more worried and anxious as it used its other claw to pull the helmet off my head, dropping it to the side. It leaned in closer and I was forced to turn my head away as its jaw pushed against my cheek. It breathed in then huffed before bringing its claw up to my head, hooking one of its claws into the mask and pulling it off my head.

It leaned in and before I could even react it was dragging its tongue across my face, leaving me with a mixture of shock, surprise, and mild disgust as I raised up my arm to my face. It lightly growled as it stared at me before turning around and looking at something coming into the hallway.

I looked past it and seen the two 939's from earlier. They walked up next to the 939 on top of me and stopped. I noticed the 939 to my right start picking bullets out of its skin and dropping them to the ground. They then started looking at each other, and me, occasionally huffing or grunting. It almost seemed like they were speaking.

The 939 on the right seemed to be irritated by something and kept looking over at me, while the other two seemed to be speaking to it. I began to get worried as the one on the right began stalking closer to me, staring at me. It picked another bullet out of its skin, throwing it at my chest. It then turned back to the other two SCP's and growled at them.

It was when they began gesturing to me that I realized their argument was about me, and they seemed to be having a hard time coming to an agreement on something. I was in one of the deadliest places on Earth, and I was the subject of an argument between a pack of 939's. I watched as the two 939's seemed to be winning their argument with the one to my right, as it began to grumble and lightly huff, all the while pulling bullets out of its skin.

I flinched as I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder and looked to my left to see the 939 was mere inches from me now. They seemed to have no concept of personal space. I looked over at the 939 on the right and it looked like it had given up, though it still seemed irritated. My attention was drawn back to the SCP on top of me as I felt it hooking its claws into the clips on my vest, unclipping them and taking the vest off of me.

All that was protecting my chest now was my shirt and as I felt it drag its claws down my chest I had little faith in its effectiveness. The 939 barked and the other two came over and grabbed my hands, the one on my right with a bit more force than was necessary and I groaned as I felt its claws digging into my arm.

**Lemon starts here for those who don't like stories**

I watched as the 939 on top of me moved down to my legs and studied my belt and pants. I got nervous as I watched it lower its jaws down a bit to closely to my groin and I brought my knees up to try and keep it away but it growled and pushed my knees back down. I stared at it as it leaned back down, and shoved its muzzle into my groin, pushing my member and making me buck.

I stared at the SCP as I began to develop an erection despite the danger I was in. It growled and looked up at me and licked its lips, making my eyes widen as I realized what it was thinking. I looked over at the two other 939's and seen them staring at the bulge in my pants. They turned and looked at me with that same predatory gaze the other one had.

The SCP tried to pull down my pants but the belt prevented them from coming off. It stared at the belt for a few seconds before beginning to fidget with it, trying to figure out how it worked. After a few seconds of struggling with it it gave up and used its claws to cut the belt in half. It had no trouble pulling my pants off after that.

I watched in a combination of arousal and fear as it brought its head down extremely close to my member, now only protected by my underwear. It looked up at me for a second before looking back down at my member and leaning down. I flinched as I felt its tongue glance over the thin fabric, soaking it.

I looked at the SCP when I felt something wet land on my legs where the SCP's tail was and it looked down at my legs, seeing a dark spot beginning to form. I looked at the other two SCP and they just stared at me, slightly growling. I looked at the 939 at my left and looked down, seeing a thin slit between its legs. It looked down at where I was looking then looked back up at me, it almost seemed like it was grinning.

I watched as the SCP shuffled forward a bit then moved my arm between its legs, what it, or she wanted was obvious. I stared at it for a few seconds before it squeezed my arm, losing patience. I began rubbing my fingers over her slit, hearing her growl and lightly pant as she squeezed my arm.

I gasped when I heard a something tear and I looked down to see the 939 had torn my underwear off, revealing my member. She stared at it for a second before leaning down and beginning to lick at it, making me gasp as I struggled to keep myself from bucking, lest I be skewered by the SCP's teeth.

I looked over to the 939 on my right but she just stared at me, not wanting any attention. The 939 on my left grinded on my hand, not liking being neglected. I felt a bit of apprehension as I watched the 939 sitting on me lower her head towards my member, thankfully keeping her teeth well away from it.

I stuck one of my fingers into the SCP, hearing her breathe heavily as she leaned closer to me. The 939 on top of me was continuing her maddening licking on my member, her muzzle preventing her from taking me further.

The SCP began to growl as she began to grind on my hand and her insides began to cling to me even harder than before and I shoved another finger inside her, making her come. She roared as she forced my fingers up the the knuckle inside her and I felt her insides ripple as she growled and scratched at my chest.

I stared at her as she relaxed on the ground next to me, seemingly asleep. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her, making her tremble. I looked at my drenched hand and then at the 939, lightly chuckling at the situation. I was cut off as the 939 curled her tongue around my member, beginning to work faster now.

I panted as her soft tongue and warm mouth began to bring me closer and closer to the edge. She moved her tongue to the tip of my member and began to focus all her attention on it, I grunted as I bucked into her mouth and began to come. Her growls making her mouth vibrate, adding to my pleasure as I came into her mouth.

I felt her tongue glancing my member as she licked up all the cum in her mouth, eventually lifting herself off of me. I stared at her, seeing her swallow everything I had given her. She stared down at my member, and then up at me. I watched as she shuffled forward, placing my head between her legs as she sat up, staring down at me.

I stared at the slit between her legs, seeing it was blood red just like the rest of her body. I reached my hands up to her and began teasing her folds and pushing my fingers up and down her slit. She growled and sat down on me, obviously wanting more. I moved my hands away and stuck my tongue out towards her slit. She had no smell and her juices had no taste to them at all.

I stuck my tongue inside her and her passage closed around me, trying to suck me deeper. I looked up at the SCP and saw that she was already beginning to pant heavily, these things didn't seem to have much endurance. I continued to lick at her insides and shoved my tongue as far into her as I possibly could, earning a pleasured roar as she doubled over.

Just when I thought I was about to make her come she got off of me and shuffled back toward my member, which was now erect again. She positioned herself over it, all the while staring at me, before she slowly lowered herself onto me. I gasped as I felt her soft, hot insides constrict over my member as she slowly took me to the base, not even giving me a chance to get used to the feeling.

When she finally took me to the base she sat there for a few seconds, panting as she got used to the sensations, perhaps this was their first time mating. She soon starting lifting herself up and down on my member, going painfully slow. She growled as she took me all the way to the base again, beginning to speed up.

She curled her tail around my leg and I groaned as I felt her insides start to constrict around me as she began to ride me faster and faster, getting close. I could only stare and place my hands on her legs as she bounced up and down on top of me, growling and panting. I groaned in a mix of pleasure and despair as I felt her insides ripple around my member as she came, it wasn't enough stimulation to make me come.

She roared, trembling and placing her hands on my chest for support as she sat on my member. I watched as she got off of me and sat down off to the side, relaxing. I stared at my rock hard member, groaning. I then looked over at the one SCP who was left and seen her staring at my member. She noticed I was staring at her and looked between me and my member.

After a few seconds of staring at me she made up her mind and crawled on top of me, placing herself just above my member. The juices from her other packmate allowed my member to slip inside her effortlessly, and I was once again welcomed to warm, fleshy walls. She took me to the base instantly, growling and shaking her head as she got used to the sensation.

She began to go at a harsh, fast pace, making me groan every time she slammed down onto me. I was going to have bruises when this was over. I panted as her warm, slimy walls soon had me bucking up with her thrusts, I wouldn't be able to take this for very long. As I looked up at the SCP though I realized she wouldn't be able to take much more either as her grip was getting tighter and tighter and her thrusts were getting stronger.

I grunted at a particularly strong thrust and soon felt my orgasm approaching. I panted as I bucked up to her thrusts and she was growling louder and louder with each thrust. Her passage compressed down on me and I moaned as I finally came, shooting deep inside her. She roared and constricted on my member even more as she came, juices running down her legs.

She collapsed down on top of me, breathing heavily. I rubbed my hands up and down her back, exhaustion beginning to overtake me. As I began to fall asleep I suddenly remembered this was the first day I had been here.

Hell of a first day.

* * *

I spent several days making this, the extra time meant this has more words, just took much longer to get it done. I wanted to get it done tonight so I binge worked on it.

I honestly already had most of this thought up I was just lazy and didn't feel like writing.


End file.
